What If
by hadesgirl015
Summary: A sort of Alterative ending to Order of the Phoenix, and therefore the whole series. What if Snape gave Harry more of a hint that he understood while in Umbridge's office? Let's find out. One Shot. Might have some OOC. I'm not sure.


What If…

Summary: A sort of Alterative ending to Order of the Phoenix, and therefore the whole series. What if Snape gave Harry more of a hint that he understood while in Umbridge's office?

Rating: T I think, one censored word that I have *.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry saw Snape enter Umbridge's office.

"Ah, good, Severus, I need the truth serum." Umbridge said.

"Unfortunately, you already used up all my supplies." Snape drawled.

"How long until you get so more?" Umbridge asked.

"It takes a lunar cycle to brew." Snape said.

"A month! I don't have a month!" Umbridge said.

'Neither does Sirius' Harry thought. 'He was being tortured by Voldemort right now. I need to get him help but how. Wait Snape! He is in the Order. If I could only get my message to him with letting Umbridge know what was up.'

"Unless you want to poison Potter which if you do I would say I have the greatest sympathy for you if you do." Snape said.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot, in the place where it is hidden." Harry said.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?" Umbridge asked.

'If I say I have no idea, know Potter he will charge head first into danger. Fine I will go check make sure the mutt is safe.' Snape thought.

"Padfoot, is Potter's pet dog. He is quite attached to it, for what reason I have no idea. As to where it is hidden, his dog often likes running about and often gets caught by the Muggle dog catchers so he thinks his dog is in danger at the pound." Snape said.

"Yes, a friend of mine was watching him; I was trying to contact him to make sure Padfoot was okay." Harry said.

"But Potter, you have O.W.L.s. If it means so much to you, I will go check up on your dog and inform you of his conditions." Snape said.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said.

"Now, Dolores I don't see why Potter is in such trouble for wanting to check on his dog, and he really is quite busy. Perhaps you better let him be on his way." Snape said.

Umbridge muttered a fine so Harry and the rest of the gang exited her office following Snape.

Meanwhile in the Department of Mysteries.

"I thought for sure the boy would come." Voldemort said.

"Master, he will. He cares deeply for Black." Wormtail said.

"Listen, I think I hear them coming." Bellatrix said.

It was not Potter, it was in fact, Fudge, and about six Aurors.

Voldemort saw them and disappeared, but not before his eyes meet with Fudge.

"He's back." Fudge said.

Meanwhile the other Death Eaters were caught by the Aurors.

"Hey isn't this Peter Pettigrew?" an Auror asked.

"Question him under truth serum." the head Auror said.

Pettigrew told them everything.

Meanwhile at Sirius' house.

Snape Flooed into the house.

"Black are you here?" Snape called.

"What do you want Snape?" Sirius asked coming into the room. "Is Harry alright?"

"Potter it seems was sent a vision from the Dark Lord. A vision of him torturing you." Snape said.

"Well as you can see I am fine. Haven't left the house, unfortunately, since September." Sirius said.

"I shall inform Potter that you are indeed okay." Snape said. He Flooed out.

The next morning:

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall still wondering if Sirius was okay.

Snape came up behind him. "Potter, your dog is perfectly fine. Worried sick over you in fact. He hasn't left the house since September."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said. "You don't know how much that means to me"

A few minutes later Hermione's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ arrived.

After glancing at it she smiled and passed it over to Harry.

_**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Found Alive!**__ Last night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was found in the Department of Mysteries along with several of his followers who will be sent back to Azkaban. One of them including the formally thought dead Peter Pettigrew who under interrogation admitted to everything the former escaped prisoner Sirius Black was convicted of. Pettigrew admitted to him and Black being illegal Animagi. The man-hunt of Sirius Black is called off, the Ministry just request that he comes and registers his Animagus form as soon as possible, and no charges will be brought to him on this account, have already served twelve years in Azkaban on charges he did not commit. If Black wishes, and so does, the boy who lived Harry Potter, Black may take custody of him._

Harry smiled.

"So it was a trap." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Well it was bloody well good that Snape gave you a hint he knew what you were talking about." Ron said. "Other wise we would have run right into that trap, and someone might have died."

"That is not all Harry, see the next article." Hermione said.

_**Ministry Worker and Hogwarts Headmistress Fired.**__ Under investigation due to a tip it has been found that Dolores J. Umbridge has been using illegal methods of punishment in detentions at Hogwarts. The tipper, who wishes to remain un-named put forth this tip. "One of my friends has had several detentions with Professor Umbridge. He says it is just lines but he has these horrid scars on the back of his hand, the same line that she has him right. I am not sure if this is legal or not." The quill that Umbridge was using was a Blood Quill and as the tipper describes, what ever the victim writes gets etched onto the back of their hand and it uses their own blood. If used enough the scars will remain permanent. For this reason Umbridge has been fired from her job at both Hogwarts and the Ministry._

"You told?" Harry asked.

'Well, Harry, someone had to." Hermione said.

"I'm just happy to see the old toad go." Ron said.

Harry was to excited to respond. Thanks to, surprisingly Snape, Sirius was okay, he might have actually got hurt or killed if he came after him if Harry rushed to the Ministry to try to save him. And thanks to Hermione, he would never have to see probably the worst teacher he ever had again. By two choices stuff could have gone a whole lot different.

Sort of an Epilog type thing.

Unfortunately with the stupid Blood wards Harry still had to stay at the Dursleys for the first two weeks of the summer, but right when he was able to leave Sirius arrived on his flying motorcycle to get him, and Harry stayed with him for the rest of the summer, out in a small cottage near the Burrow. But after Harry turned seventeen that the Blood Wards broke, Sirius happily let Harry live there full time (when he was not at Hogwarts) until Harry married Ginny and moved out, still visiting a ton.

Due to Umbridge's fire from the Ministry a lot of her policies were checked over, and they decided they were being unfair on some people, mainly werewolves. They decided to get rid of werewolf laws so they could get jobs, as long as they had a pretty clean recorded, meaning they did within all their power try not to harm any one. They would provide Wolfsbane form them. As such, Remus Lupin was asked to come back and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for Harry's sixth and seventh year. He still married Tonks and had Teddy.

Snape decided to make another good decision and basically say "F*** you to the Dark Lord and fled the country, until the end of the second war, with Draco.

Slughorn didn't have to come teach Potions because as it was, Sirius was 3rd best at potions in his time at Hogwarts, right behind Severus and Lily, but unfortunately for him he still had to head of Slytherin house. He did register himself as an Animagus, but did enjoy scaring people into thinking he was a Grim. With the help of Wolfsbane and him Remus had great full moons. So he and Remus taught until they were to old to do such things, meaning a long time.

With no one to kill Dumbledore, he was a lot more help find the Horcruxes which they found and destroyed them all by Christmas of Harry's seventh year. Due to this the Battle of Hogwarts was non-existent, so anyone who died then stayed alive.

Because of this Teddy was able to grow up with his parents, who, especially Remus, were ecstatic that he had no effect under the full moon. They had two more kids, naming one Lyall, who preferred Ly, after Remus' father. And one Andromeda, Amy for short, after Tonks' mom who died of dragon pox the day before her birth.

In short, every one had better lives because of two choices. Two "What if" s.


End file.
